


What U Waiting For

by oyechi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, eh, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyechi/pseuds/oyechi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhang Yixing unfourtanetly woke up to having a wet dream about Joonmyeon sunbae.</p><p>They were nothing else but sunbae and dongsaeng...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be very fluffy, but it is a fluffy with plot. 
> 
> Kind of an oldie. 
> 
> I have no idea how long this story will be. Depends again. 
> 
> Planning on updating soon, but don't expect much ;;;;;;;

**Zhang Yixing** had his arms crossed around the neck of the other, pressing their lips together. How much he wanted to kiss those lips since forever! He felt the other respond eagerly, kissing back while smiling. Yixing tried to peek at the smile he loved so much, but couldn’t really see anything because they were too close to see anything. Oh well, he’ll have to see it another time.

The kiss softens for a second, both taking in each other as much as they could. The moment was quickly broken as the other pounced again for Yixing’s lips, this time nibbling his lower lip at it. This one moaned softly, feeling it a lot down there that day particularly. The other smirked when he felt the other’s bulge against him, feeling satisfied that he was able to make him in that state. Though he knew he could take it even one step further. He then titled his head, managing to deepen the kiss as he added a tongue somewhere in there. Both of their tongue’s danced against each other’s inside their mouths. Their breathing started to become hard and unsteady as they kissed each other.

Yixing felt like he was in Heaven. His crush was making out with him.  _Him._  Zhang Yixing, the dongsaeng of his, the nobody that no one cares about (in exception of his very few friends). Could this get any better than that?

 _Oh_ , it was. The other slipped a hand under his shirt, beginning to pinch his nipples. This caught him by surprise, letting out a lustful moan that he hadn’t realized he was holding in. The other also looked surprised by the loud moan, and Yixing felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. But then, his face changed into a very lustful gaze and Yixing knew in that moment, he was going to be fucked by him. Yes, he wanted to die of happiness at the very spot.

 The other instantly stripped him off his shirt and pounced on his belly, sucking in hard so he could leave a mark there. He continued to do so, every once in a while, biting hard and the other moaning loudly like the little slut he is. His bite marks became gentler as they reached his neck, where he started to kiss it gently, making sure to leave a trail of kisses all over his face. Yixing giggled when he kissed him in the eyes and nose, revealing those adorable dimples of his. For the one hundred time that day, he saw the other’s signature smile and for the one hundred time that day, he turned into goo. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, and Yixing didn’t want it to ever end.

Slowly the other began to close the distance between them again, and Yixing closed his eyes, waiting to meet those soft and sweet lips of his… but instead of feeling those lips against him again, all he could hear was the distant ringing of his alarm going crazy. He opened his eyes and saw that the other was starting fade away. He gasped loudly and stretched his hand towards the fading silhouette. “Joonmyeon!”

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Zhang Yixing lazily opened up his eyes, feeling slightly aroused for some reason. He sat up slowly and peeked under his bed just in case. But when he saw that he was very wet, his face went pale and he groaned loudly. Not only did he have to clean up after himself now, but he had a wet dream about Joonmyeon. Could this day get any weirder than this?

After he cleaned himself, he doubled checked just in case he didn’t smell weird or anything. He nodded proudly, deeming that he was clean of any weird liquid or smell. He changed into his school uniform before going downstairs. As he went downstairs, a strong smell of eggs and bacon hit his face and he brightened up at it. When he got around the corner and saw that his mama was indeed cooking, he smiled, two adorable dimples forming. “Good morning, mama!” He offered a kiss to her cheeks as she giggled, thinking her son was being adorable. “Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?”

His face instantly flushed bright red as he remembered last night dream. He hid his face in his hands, sighing in them. If he said he didn’t, then he would be lying because he slept really well last night. “Y-yeah.” Yixing shrugged, not hiding his face anymore. It was around then, his mama finished cooking and she lied down the breakfast she prepared for him. She kissed his head, smiling. “I’ll be going now. Remember to wash the plates when you finish!”

He ate slow, enjoying every bite of the food his mama had made for him. However, when he saw the clock, he panicked because school was going to start soon. He finished up quickly, and washed the plates carefully as his mama told him to. When he finished, he brushed his teeth, and grabbed his school bags. He made sure to lock the house (he tends to leave it open by accident because he forgets. His mama left a note this time) and grabbed his bike. Before leaving, he looked around the streets and made sure no one was around, and left riding his bike.

His school was just slightly far from his house. It wasn’t in the walking distance but it would be a waste of gas driving to school. His mama had gotten him the bike when they moved into the neighborhood when he was younger, and since then, he uses it to go to school.

Yixing put it one more little effort when he saw that the bell was going to ring in a few minutes. He paddled fast, passing people as he reached to school. He smiled when he finally got to school and quickly parked his bicycle. Before leaving, he made sure to lock it against the railing, just in case no one tried to steal it. He quickly ran inside, changing his shoes and ran to his classroom. When he got to the classroom, the first bell rang just then and he sighed satisfied.

There in the side lines was his best friend watching with a brow raised in amusement. The corners of his lips were tugging a smile as he watched the boy sit next to him. Yixing tried to pay no mind to it as he took out his books. It was then; he turned to look at him finally with his brows furrowed in deep confusion. “Lu, I need some advice.”

His best friend was Luhan. They had been best friends since very young, ever since Yixing moved into the neighborhood. They went to the same middle school and now they’re going to the same high school.  He was actually Chinese like him so they bonded better with each other than with anyone else. However, unlike Yixing, Luhan actually understood better Korean and was passing Korean class easily. Yixing, unfortunately, had trouble with that class.

Luhan noticed the need and his face instantly changed. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” His best friend nodded slowly and motioned for him to come closer. He didn’t want to say it out loud. He was embarrassed as it is by just the thought. Luhan leaned in closer so that the other could whisper it to him. Yixing covered his mouth with his palm and whispered what happened to him in the morning. But when he finished, he saw how his best friend exploded laughing, with his head back, tears forming slightly.

He pouted cutely with his brows furrowed. “It’s not funny!” Yixing tried defending himself, but the latter kept laughing his ass off. “Lu!” As the second bell rang, Luhan began to calm down slightly and he looked at his best friend again, the smile never left his pretty face. The teacher was beginning the class as she wrote something in the board. “Oh God, I hate to break it to you but,” his best friend started to whisper so that the teacher didn’t hear him. “That means you like him.”

But Luhan didn’t need to tell him twice. Yixing painfully knew well that it could only mean that or that he must seriously be desperate. He groaned silently, lying down his head on his desk. He didn’t try sleeping like he usually did because he was afraid it might happen again…

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Luhan later tried making him feel better by telling him that maybe it was just a dream and nothing more. Anyone can have those types of dreams any day. He even tried making him feel better by telling him he’s had a couple of them already. Luhan wouldn’t really go into detail about his dreams, but he had this creepy smile that Yixing couldn’t help but judge a bit his best friend.

Taking this into account, that night Yixing went to bed thinking on anything but Joonmyeon. However, when morning came by again and he noticed that he was wet again, he began to feel skeptical about Luhan’s reasoning. Even so, he tried to be positive about it. Third times the charm, right?

When he woke up again, he discarded completely Luhan’s reasoning.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

 

In all honesty, Yixing didn’t know how that escalated so quickly. Joonmyeon was a sunbae of his (he preferred to be called Suho sunbae though) that he met early during the year. It was the first day of class and Yixing, being the forgetful and ditsy self of his, lost his way around school. He was  _supposed_  to be in the gym with everyone else, attending the ceremony, but he wasn’t. Instead, he was around the drama club classroom? Okay, he wasn’t really sure where he was.

He was carefully observing his surroundings, trying to see if he had passed that place already when he bumped into him. Yixing blinked a couple of times before helping the other with his papers. He apologized to the other, to which the other only smiled to.

It was then Yixing got a good look on who was the person he bumped into. The guy was  _handsome_  with his pale complexion bringing a wonderful contrast with his  _really_  dark brown hair (it could easily be mistaken by black, but it wasn’t). His beautiful dark brown orbs that Yixing could see himself in them and that charming smile of his was enough to make him feel a bit embarrassed. He had slightly softer features unlike him, for example his Adam’s apple wasn’t as marked as others or his jaw line. The other looked kind as he continued to smile to him. 

“Are you lost, by chance?” the other asked, noticing that Yixing was lost. Snapping out of that weird trance he was in, he nodded, offering a shy and small smile. “Do you want me to show you around then?” Yixing’s eyes grew slightly as he nodded eagerly. The guy laughed pleasantly and it was like music to Yixing’s ears. “My name is Joonmyeon, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

Maybe it was around then that the abnormal heart beats started, he noticed. Without any type of warning, his heart would do a back flip whenever Joonmyeon noticed him. Since they were in different grades, they only saw each other during lunch time or after school. It brought so much glee to Yixing whenever Joonmyeon hung out with him for once instead of his friends. They never talked for too long because he always had something to do. The other understood that and never complained about it. However, their relationship was up until there. They were only dongsaeng and sunbae. They weren’t really friends because they didn’t really know anything about each other, nor did they hang out with each other.

Maybe the dream he had earlier was trying to make him realize that. It was trying to tell him that he actually liked his sunbae a lot and wanted to be more than just a dongsaeng to him. But what could he do about it? What could he do to make Joonmyeon sunbae to notice him? Besides, is Joonmyeon even gay for that fact? Yixing’s pretty sure that his sunbae was straight. If he was in love with him, then it was useless…

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

On one Friday during lunch time, Yixing was eating his lunch with his best friend  _and_  his crush, Oh Sehun. He didn’t really mind the addition to the table, but he did feel like a huge third wheel and he didn’t like it. It was so obvious the other two had feelings for each other and yet they aren’t together. What are they waiting for anyways?

Not wanting to see anymore of their display of affection for each other, he looked away and scanned the room for anything else but then. When he saw Joonmyeon sunbae with his friends, he unconsciously let out a sigh and continued to stare after him. Luhan noticed his best friend’s gaze and pouted for a moment. He didn’t like it when his best friend was like this.

It was at times like this, his best friend proved to be very helpful for once. Luhan looked apologetically at Sehun before returning his firm gaze to Yixing. “Are you going to continue and dream for it to happen?” Luhan’s voice was hard and yet, Yixing could tell that there was a hint of worry. He shrugged, looking down at his feet. Well, more like at the table. “I guess… I mean, there’s no way he likes guys…”

At this point, Yixing had already accepted his feelings up until some point. He figured it wouldn’t do him any good if he kept denying his feelings for his sunbae.

“Unless you make him so!” his best friend exploded slightly, his hands all over the place. “ _Who wouldn’t fall for you’re adorable dimples_?! You have enough charm to make a straight guy turn gay!” Despite the serious conversation, Yixing laughed lightly, his dimples appearing as if on cue. Luhan was always straight with things and he was never awkward to express his feelings openly. “If he won’t approach you, then  _you_  approach  _him_! Seduce him! Make him fall for you’re weird thing with unicorns or something!” This time, Yixing made a face. “I don’t know. Just do  _something_ , okay?”

It was weird how his best friend managed to make him feel a lot better. He was actually right. Why was he giving up without having even tried yet? He didn’t know for sure if Joonmyeon sunbae liked guys or not. But just like his best friend said, if he didn’t like guys, then he’ll make him like guys.

He was going to get Joonmyeon sunbae to notice him.  

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

There was a reason behind why Yixing always checked if he was alone when he left and came back home. That day after he had talked with Luhan, he felt much better. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize someone had been calling out his name. It was only when he felt a tap on his shoulder that he came back to reality, and let out a tiny shriek. “Wait, Yixing! It’s just me!”

In that second, Yixing had forgot how to breathe properly. His eyes were still wide when he turned his heels to the person behind him. All the strength in his legs seemed to have left his body because he felt like he was going to faint at any moment. But he didn’t because he held himself. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of him. “Oh, sorry Suho sunbae… I didn’t realize it was you.” Yixing laughed awkwardly as he averted his eyes from the shinning sunbae (this was all in his head).

Joonmyeon then smiled at him as he ruffled the other’s hair. Unaware of the butterflies going crazy in Yixing’s belly, he pouted cutely as they finally had eye contact. “Why do you always leave first? You know we’re neighbors!”

But what could he say? That he always left and came back before because he couldn’t handle walking with him? That he couldn’t even hold a decent conversation with him without the butterflies bugging him? The day when Yixing finally reveals his reason to his sunbae won’t happen any time soon

So for now, he only shrugs and continues to walk what’s left of his route to his home. They part as they wave to each other, and Yixing can’t help stare longingly after his dear sunbae.


	2. Walking home together

**Zhang Yixing** considered himself as a relatively normal kid before those wet dreams started.

And he was also a  _very_  straight kid (at least, he convinced himself anyways).

Before he even had those wet dreams about his dear sunbae, he dated girls. They weren’t a lot unlike one of his classmates, Kai, who dated a ton already. His few past girlfriends were all memorable and he treasured each one dearly. His first girlfriend happened in his second year of middle school. Yixing was never good at remembering names (well, things in general) but he remembered hers. Jung Eunji. She was one of the sweetest girls around that time and he instantly fell for her when she confessed her love for him. They were always together, holding hands and laughing at some joke his childhood friend made. However, as months passed and each of them had their own thing to do, they saw each other less. It certainly didn’t help that she was going to move away next year. Although it was a hard decision, they decided it was for the best they broke up. He was heartbroken for a while and seeing her around, only made it harder for him to contain the pain.

After she moved and he finally got over the pain of losing her, he met another girl. She was Chanyeol’s friend (another classmate of his during that time), Na Eun, and they got along fairly well. She had her own charm that was endearing to Yixing, and he just wanted to hug her all the time. It was him the one that confessed this time, and although she thought of it for a couple of days, she said yes to him. He swept her off her feet and planted a kiss right in front of everybody to see. They were together for a long time until a few months earlier than graduation. They both had different view of everything concerning their life. While poor Yixing wasn’t sure yet of what he wanted to do (he once thought of becoming a unicorn but that was impossible, and he wasn’t going to mention it to his girlfriend so they could fight some more), his girlfriend strived to become a doctor. No matter what. After fighting and making up again, only to fight again, they both knew this relationship was going no where.

But that’s it. The next he considered next to a “girlfriend” was a casual fling a few months after his break up, right around summer. There was the possibility of them becoming more and they continued talking even when he started high school. But all of that flew to the window right when he started having those wet dreams of his sunbae.

Although he accepted his newfound romantic feelings for his charming sunbae, he really doesn’t know how did  _that_  go to _this._  It was random but he guesses love is random like that.

And yet it was everything unlike he had ever felt before. The butterflies would sore out through his belly, making him nervous and almost excited for the one hundred times that day. His rapid heartbeat would pound hard in his ears, making his blood go to his head and adorn it adorably. Not understanding and grasping well his symptoms, he blinks many times, trying his damn best to. But it all falls short when Joonmyeon appears before him because he is absolutely breathlessly  _beautiful_  and just  _so_  in love with him. A huge lump would form in his throat, and it makes him frustrated because that never happened before. It never happened before in his presence and it was proving to be difficult to even do  _anything_  in his presence. He just wanted to make him impressed, to acknowledge him, to  **notice**  him… but how could he even do that if he doesn’t even have a voice to speak to him?

This was his entire fault. It was Joonmyeon’s fault for being so absolutely kind to everyone, for being so caring and responsible, for flashing him that killer smile of his, for everything that his entire existence. Yixing didn’t like the kind of effect his sunbae was having on him because that meant he was  _whipped_. And he certainly didn’t want to be whipped because his childhood friend would surely make fun of him. An annoying and mischievous Luhan never, ever means good. It makes him wonder how Oh Sehun can put up with his childhood friend following him around everywhere.

But more than everything, he needed to start getting noticed because oh, boy. His feelings were overflowing with an incredible want for the older boy that he couldn’t hold down no matter what.

He knew it was going to be different from all the other times where he dated girls. After all, it wasn’t going to be easy turning his sunbae gay for him when he, himself, had trouble accepting it. Putting aside all of his prior feelings regarding to Joonmyeon sunbae, he focused on the how of his plan.

He’ll never know what hit him.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Yixing figured if he wanted to be noticed by him, then he should suck up his childish embarrassment and wait for Joonmyeon for once to go to school together. But it was a hard thing to do, considering that it will involve him asking him to go to school together, which will leave his sunbae to wonder the sudden change of heart. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he was prepared if he did notice his feelings for him. If that time were to come now… The dongsaeng decided it was better not to think about it too much and just go along with the flow like he usually does, and see where the wind leads him too.

As he woke up to another wet dream, he hastily changed into his uniform after making sure he was safe to go. His mama greeted him lovingly, taking him in her arms and hugging the life out of it. After struggling to get some air, she laughs lightly and sends him off to the kitchen. There he tries to enjoy his breakfast, trying to forget about what he was going to do (and how it might possible change everything for him). When he finishes, he quickly washes his teeth and grabs his stuff. He comes to a halt right before his door, and breathes in and out deeply. This time he locked the house, thanks to the reminder his mama left him.

He still had time before he the school bell rang so he was in no rush. The only rush he felt were the butterflies in his belly, going crazy and making everything uncomfortable for him. Yixing grabbed his bicycle, and headed over next door. Slowly.

With each step he took, he felt like there was even more weigh on him than there was before. He hadn’t even noticed that his grip on his bicycle had gone pale white because of how hard he was holding it. Yixing took another deep breath inside and out, trying to calm down his nerves as he stared at the button. All he needed to do was press that button and wait for someone to answer. Hopefully, it wasn’t his father or mother or anyone else but him that would answer it.

He brought up his finger up to press the button, shaking slightly as he did so. There were a few rings, and he felt like he was getting sick waiting for someone to answer it. A cold sweat ran down his face and he quickly wiped it off from his face. He wanted to look presentable to his sunbae (and possibly, not blow his cover).Several heartbeats passed when a click was heard from the other side. His heartbeat quickened and he braced himself for whoever answered.

 “Hello? Who is it?” Joonmyeon answered.

And Yixing thanked all he unicorn Gods that heard his prayers.

But the hard part has yet to be done. Once again, a huge lump formed on his throat and he was unable to say anything at all. He had his lips parted, ready to talk, and yet, his voice wasn’t coming out. It felt like a sick joke to him, pulled by the same Gods he thanked a few seconds ago. Immediately, he regretted having ever thanked them and averted his eyes from the door that was only a few feet away.

From afar, he could hear the sweet melody that was his sunbae’s voice calling out to him in doubt. “Hello? Hello? Is someone there?” But his words fell short to Yixing because he pulled his bicycle away from there, and practically speeded to school. In the end, he ran away.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Needless to say, when Yixing got to school, he was very depressed. Luhan was torned in between helping his childhood friend feel better or spend a wonderful time with the love of his life. Either way, the bell saved him from making a decision so he was forced to sit down on his seated chair. The teacher greeted the class rather angry at something, and the students knew they were going to get scolded for no reason at least for 10 minutes.

While his classmates were getting ready to fall asleep and do their own thing, the dongsaeng stared off into space to think about his pitiful fate. It was around then, he spotted his dear sunbae running desperately to the school entrance. An adorable heat covered his cheeks as he continued to stare Joonmyeon.

What would have happened if he had summoned all of his courage and asked him to walk to school together? Would they have been running together like that? That wouldn’t have been a nice sight because he never had the greatest stamina. His sunbae looked to have a much better stamina than him. Would that mean they would have hold hands if they ran together? Like Yixing would have been slowing them down, and then, Joonmyeon would have hastily grabbed his dongsaeng’s hand so they wouldn’t be so late. And then when he realized what he had done, he would bashfully retreat his hand and try to go back to normal. He sighed once more, realizing that he very much screwed up a perfect opportunity at holding his hand.

He frowned, however, when he realized that he was always on time and that something must’ve happened. Yixing was very sure when he saw for a split second the worry written all over his precious sunbae face. What happened to him? At the realization, he grew anxious and everything his teacher was spouting suddenly became inaudible. Thoughts solely of Joonmyeon invaded his mind completely, and when that happened, there was no escape. He knew it.

That’s why; he prepared himself to sleep because his current class wasn’t important. Besides the teacher didn’t care if they were paying attention to him or not. Yixing preferred having dreams of his lovely sunbae than attending this class.

It wasn’t so hard to fall asleep, thankfully…

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

During lunch, Yixing was blessed that he was approached by his sunbae, who still looked very worried for some reason. Even though, this one flashed him the same killer smile that made the latter melt into a puddle of goo. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed his childhood was watching him alongside of Oh Sehun with an amused smirk. He reminded himself that he could go after them  _after_  he tries to talk with him.

 As usual, Joonmyeon greeted his dongseang by ruffling his hair. It was a habit of his to show his affection to him and it always made Yixing flustered. Although it felt good his hand against his hair, his heart wasn’t prepared yet (it never is, but details).

 “There’s my favorite dongsaeng!” his sunbae cooed despite looking worried. The doesang moved away Joonmyeon’s hands away from him, flushing at the skin contact. He managed to swallow for once that stupid lump in his throat, and his voice properly worked… “S-stop it!” Well, not really. Yixing cursed for stuttering and looking like a mess. His sunbae chuckled, making his dongsaeng look at him in awe for a spilt second before he snapped out of it. “Stop laughing!” He demanded but only made the other chuckle some more.

It made him happy to see him laughing, and it made him somewhat proud to make him forget whatever it was that made him worry. However, it only lasted a few seconds when his sunbae grew more serious. “Be careful when you go home today, okay?” Joonmyeon warned. “I think there might be a prankster or something in the neighborhood.” Yixing tilted his head in confusion, but nodded nevertheless.

Then he realized that his sunbae was worried about his safety.

Yes, it made him nearly die at the spot (but he died a little on the inside).

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

When school was over, it was still full of people. Many of the students often stayed to perform club activities or hang out a little while more. Yixing wasn’t fazed when he saw many people crowding in the school gate. He passed the gym and the soccer field, not giving it a second glance. Ever since little, he never really cared about sports in general (but he could stand it, at least). He was about to finally leave school when a voice called out to him. He turned his heels and saw that Joonmyeon was wearing the school golf club uniform. He blushed lightly because he thought he looked hot.

 “Are you leaving?” his sunbae asked after catching his breath again. Yixing tried to ignore his own thoughts because they were very distracting.  _Fuck, he’s sweating. He looks so hot._  He noticed the way Joonmyeon’s hair was stuck slightly to his forehead because of the sweat, and how his muscles looked slightly toned (probably because he was doing exercise before he came running over here). The dongsaeng only nodded dumbly, too distracted to even voice out his voice. The guy was too distracting to him.

His sunbae smiled at him brightly as he wiped away some sweat from his face. He used his shirt to wipe it away, his belly revealing some skin in doing so. Yixing’s eyes grew big and he tried looking everywhere but there. Thankfully, the moment was gone quickly and he was able to properly breathe again. “Great!” Joonmyeon said, still smiling. “Let me walk you home today.”

It took a couple of minutes for Yixing to properly register everything in his mind.

…wait,  _what_?

His eyes grew big once again, and a deep shade of red crept on his face. He parted his lips so he could speak but all that left his mouth was a tiny why that was barely audible. His sunbae laughed at the adorableness that was Zhang Yixing, but this one looked at his feet in embarrassment. Because really? What are the odds that the guy he wanted to ask to walk together to school asked him to walk back home together?  _None._

Joonmyeon patted his back ( _MORE SKINSHIP OH MY GOD_ ) and continued to laugh, making his dongsaeng turn stiff. “What’s wrong with you?” He started to quiet down, and he added after several heartbeats. “I just wanted to make sure nothing happens to you in case there really is a weirdo around.” He quickly removed his hand, not looking any different from before and that’s when Yixing’s heart deflated by the excitement of the moment. It still didn’t change the fact that it made his heart swell in happiness that his sunbae was worried about him.

Slowly, Yixing nodded, smiling shyly with the same blush from before, never leaving his face. “O-okay… b-but after m-my dance lesson.”

And with that, they coordinated where they would meet and go home together.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

It was 7 o’clock PM and Yixing was leaving from his hand class, laughing at some joke one of his new friends, Hakyeon. They waved at each other before parting until next Thursday afternoon. The lesson had gone much better than he expected and he had fun learning the new moves his teacher had showed them today. He was humming contently before spotting in the dark a silhouette all too familiar.

He catched his breathed for a moment and held it for what seemed like an eternity. Although he knew they would be meeting up today, it still made him like that. Breathing in and out once more, he headed over there, the pounding of heartbeat growing louder in his ears. Like it was on cue, his sunbae looked up and flashed him that smile that seemed to light up the whole place where they were. He finally let out the breath he was holding, and managed to smile back at his sunbae. “Suho sunbae…” Yixing said, rather breathlessly, managing to make the other laugh.  _Stop that._

“Let’s go, hmm?” his attractive sunbae said, still smiling as he pointed to the direction of their home. The dance studio wasn’t that far from his school (that was the only reason why he chose that studio) so they didn’t have to walk that much to school. Remembering they had a bicycle with them, the shy dongsaeng gestured torwards his crush. Joonmyeon smiled and ruffled his hair, making him blush for the up tenth time that day. “Great thinking!” he said, plopping himself down as he gestured to behind him.

Yixing quickly sat behind him, a little nervous because he had never done this before. What if they fall? But it was as if his sunbae read his mind. “Wrap you’re arms around me, just in case so you don’t fall.” Very hesitantly, the dongsaeng obeyed his sunbae and wrapped himself around him. He desperately wished Joonmyeon wouldn’t be able to hear the chaos inside his chest. It would give him away. Once the boy did that, his sunbae started to paddle slowly the bicycle, trying to prepare his adorable dongsaeng for the impact before paddling fast.

Although he was scared that he was going to fall off the bicycle, he knew that Joonmyeon would never let that happen to him. He trusted him. So instead of screaming his lungs out, he tightened his grip harder on the older boy, shutting his eyes tightly. The wind against them felt cool against his bare skin, and it wasn’t any different from the usual. But something about that ride made it feel different (other than the fact, his sunbae was with him). When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the solid back of his crush and the many distant colors of the city. Suddenly, no other view could compare to what he was seeing. He felt relaxed by the sweet scent of the older boy, and smiled as he cuddled closer to the boy. He paid no mind to the reaction of the other. He didn’t care at the moment.

When they finally reached Yixing’s house, it was like his morning routine. His clock waked him up from the greatest dream ever, and he didn’t want to wake up. The dongsaeng hadn’t noticed yet that they had stopped, and he only noticed when his sunbae’s body shook with a familiar laughter. “We already arrived, you know.” Feeling his face grow hot, he quickly got off his bicycle and refused to look at the other’s eyes.

He couldn’t believe he just did that. How embarrassing! Now Joonmyeon is going to think he’s acting weird, and it would only be a matter of time before he finds out his secret. But none of that happened. Instead, his sunbae was smiling still sweetly at him before ruffling his hair. “From now on, let’s walk together to and from school. It would make me feel better knowing you’re safe.”

He couldn’t pronounce anything intelligent or coherent at the moment so he only nodded, still refusing to meet his eyes. He finally saw that his sunbae was leaving before he stopped him for a moment. “Suho sunbae!” Yixing called out, halting the other in his tracks. He bowed a 90 degree bow before lifting up his face again. “Thank you for today…” he blushed crimson, playing with his hands before remembering he had other stuff to do that at home. He bowed once more before running away, not giving his sunbae a chance to talk to him.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

That day when he returned home, he greeted his mama lovingly with a kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs. He plopped onto his bed and snuggled closer to his pillow. At the back of his mind, he was aware he had homework to do. But for now, he wanted to sleep more because he had a feeling; he was going to meet Mr. Charming in his dreams tonight.

And he certainly wanted more pieces of that.


	3. Innocent Spat

**Walking** together has become something that Yixing looks forward every morning and afternoons. Although it has only been a week since then, not much has changed from before, and he finds himself content with their current relationship. He knew, however, that he shouldn’t be swayed away by their current relationship, and strive for something more. 

One time when they were walking home together on Friday, neither of them wanted to go home just yet. They took detour to a café Joonmyeon knew that one of his friends recommended. When they got there, both of them took a moment to admire the place since it was their first time. It had a nice vintage feel to it with wooden floors, and inspiring quotes and lyrics from songs all over the walls. Occasionally, there were adorable doodles around drawn by them themselves. Yixing smiled when he saw that there was a unicorn around the corner, his dimples showing in doing so. His sunbae chuckled as he noticed the look on his adorable dongsaeng. There was pop music playing in the back, something the dongsaeng couldn’t recognize. They were greeted warmly by the workers there (Jaebum and Youngjae, Yixing read their name tags), and they ordered their coffee. While Joonmyeon settled with a Cappuccino, the latter settled with a warm hot chocolate because he hadn’t one in a long time.

They sat next to the doodle of the unicorn, per request of the dongsaeng, and waited for their order. While they waited, they looked around more until they had eye contact. The cutie tried to hold his sunbae’s gaze, but ended up looking away, feeling embarrassed. Joonmyeon laughed heartily at him.

The only thing that did change thanks to walking together was that Yixing felt  _slightly_ more comfortable around him, and he can form proper sentences without stuttering. It was an achievement of his, and he felt very proud of it.

Getting over the moment, the dongsaeng pouted cutely at his sunbae, trying his best to give him a “ _glare_ ”. When Joonmyeon noticed the so called “ _glare_ ”, he smiled widely. “I’m sorry, but that’s not even worthy of being called a glare.” For a moment, the cutie had forgotten all of his frustration because his crush smile was really distracting. He played dirty. It was dirty that he flashed his most powerful weapon against him, without even knowing the consequences of it. Feeling suddenly frustrated, he frowned now and crossed his arms. “Like you can do better than me.” He refuted weakly.

“I bet I can.”

“Oh, really? Prove it.” Joonmyeon then gets serious that it almost managed to get Yixing’s heart to stop beating. His eyes had immediately gone cold and hard in that very second that it almost felt like he was judging you. But it didn’t last long because he couldn’t keep the act for much longer, resulting him in averting his eyes, scratching his head awkwardly. The dongsaeng laughed joyfully because in the end, he was right. Their conversation lasted a bit longer until their coffee and hot chocolate came.

They drank in a comfortable silence, listening to the music. The coffee and the hot chocolate turned out to be very good, and they both promised to come again another time. Maybe next Friday, and it could become another thing for them to do together.

They still had time before it was still very late, and they decided to go around the shops. They entered random shops, and only looked because they were both on a budget. One of the shops they entered, Yixing had spotted a beautiful necklace that was on sale. He wished he had the money at the moment to buy it, but decided to buy it another time he passed by. After that, Joonmyeon decided to stop by a bookstore to check if a book had arrived. Sadly, at the moment it hadn’t arrived yet, but the kind manager told him to come by next week because they were going to arrive more next week. His sunbae flashed the kind manager his signature smile and thanked her. Having gone to most shops already, they walked around a little more by the park and then they finally went home that day. Yixing had a hard time saying goodbye to him because during the weekend, they hardly saw each other.

With that in mind, he went to bed shortly after that.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Monday morning is always the worst. Out of all the days during the week for Yixing, it’s the hardest day for him to wake up (because Saturday and Sunday are spent until very late in the morning, and he can’t seem to adjust it on Sundays for some reason). He literally has like 5 alarm clocks set so he can wake up… and yet, he can never hear them. How that is even possible when one of the songs is Good Boy, is beyond him.

Waking up to wet dreams have become part of his usual routine. It no longer faces him that he has a mess all over himself, and it also doesn’t face him anymore to find Joonmyeon in his dreams. In fact, today’s dreams were a little more sexual than usual and that has him a little on edge. He didn’t want to act weird around him so it might be best to ignore him for the day.

Finally getting to a conclusion, he decides to get into the shower for once. He takes his time since he’s probably late already, and starts to hum as he showers. Once he finishes, he changes into his clothes and styles his hair slightly. Yixing grabs his bag and wallet, and heads downstairs. His mama had already left so unlike most days, there wasn’t breakfast on the table. Instead, he grabs a meal bear to go and leaves hastily his house (but he made sure to lock the house), and grabs his bicycle. He glanced for a moment at his neighbor’s house for one good minute before he starts paddling. Joonmyeon wouldn’t mind if they don’t walk together this one time.

However, Yixing comes to an abrupt stop as he looks behind him. He checks if there was someone around or something, but when he saw no one was around, he shrugged and continued paddling. Maybe it was his imagination but he thought there was someone watching him. It was just probably him being paranoid. He blamed it on his mama because she could be very paranoid sometimes, and would not rest until they completely made sure everything was all right.

At the back of his head though, Joonmyeon’s words echoed in his head.  _“Be careful when you go home today, okay? I think there might be a prankster or something in the neighborhood.”_

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Meeting his sunbae in school had always proved to be more difficult, but that day was simply the opposite. Yixing had decided to avoid him for the day, and yet it seemed like the world was against him. He would bump into him in the halls for a moment, and stay still like wall before he was finally noticed, and then ran away from the scene of crime. They almost met once in the bathroom, and he was really sure that was the fastest he had ran in all of his life. Why did it have to be in the bathroom out of all the places, he didn’t know. ( _Because God was cruel and he liked teasing him.)_  If he was seen, he wasn’t sure. During lunch was the hardest to hide because his sunbae seemed to know very well where he would be. Thanks to Luhan though, he was able to hide in the abandoned building at the other side of the school from where Joonmyeon would be.

It wasn’t a secret or a mystery to Joonmyeon that Yixing was avoiding him. What he didn’t get was the why because up until Friday, everything was okay. He just wanted to know if they were okay and if he hadn’t done anything wrong. But the dongsaeng seemed intent in staying away from him as much as possible, and it just made things complicated. This wasn’t the time for this…

When the last bell rang, Yixing decided to hang out with his childhood friend for the first time since last week. From what he could tell, it looked like he had a fight with Sehun because the two males refused to look at each other in the eye. It was a first because ever since they started speaking to each other, they were all over each other. And although it was an annoying sight to see, and sometimes even disgusting, he felt worried for his friend. If there was anything he could do to make him feel better, then he would. Luhan and he have been there for each other no matter what since they met. It was like a natural instinct at this point to worry for the male.

His childhood made no fuss about hanging out together that day. Instead, he quietly nodded his head as if in deep thought and continued packing his stuff. Yixing bit his lower lip in worry as he watched his best friend. When he finally finished, the latter quickly took a hold of his wrist and led him out of the school. At the moment, Joonmyeon was his least worry and he only wanted to make his best friend feel better. He took them to the bubble shop that Luhan loved oh, so much and they both waited for their order at their usual table. Neither males spoke, and sat in a comfortable and familiar silence. Yixing didn’t want to pressure him into telling him (that’s not how he rolls) and waited for him to speak up until his own.

Their order was at long last finished, and they both drank it slowly. While Luhan had the strawberry bubble tea, Yixing had ordered the mint chocolate bubble tea. He loved the refreshing taste of the drink, but not as much as his best friend (and his crush). Those two could easily drink it everyday if they were given the opportunity. It seemed like his best friend knew what he thinking, and sighed looking at his reflection in the window. “We had a fight… Sehun and I, I mean.” He finally gave in.

Yixing held himself from saying  _No shit_ , and instead nodded for his best friend to continue. Luhan appreciated it and smiled faintly at him. They were looking at each other but the latter could tell he wasn’t really here at the moment. “It was stupid, really.” He started to say. “Well, he was being stupid. He wanted to try and smoke because he met some guys who call it cool, and he wanted to be cool like them.” The cutie felt his jaw drop as he leaned in to listen intently to the story. He furrowed his brows as if he was trying to concentrate as he listened. “I told him that he was being stupid because it’s not cool, and he just said that I was afraid of doing something like that, but then I told him it could give him cancer and at this rate he could turn into something worse. And I don’t know… he just snapped at me and we haven’t talked since then.”

Once again, they sat in silence as the information processed in Yixing’s mind. When it finally did, he held out his hand to his best friend’s shoulder sympathetically. “You’re right, Lu. It’s stupid of him to even want to try it.” The cutie said in a soft voice, as his childhood friend looked down at his feet. “Just give him some time to realize you were right.” Luhan looked up to face one of his best friend’s signature smiles, the one that made him feel better so many times before. He felt himself smile again thanks to him, and opened up his arms so he could hug him. “Thanks, Lay.”

Lay was Luhan’s special nickname for him. No one else called him that but him.

After clearing everything up between them, they hang out a little more at the bubble shop before walking home together, and part ways from each other. As he hoped, he didn’t meet Joonmyeon as he got back home and he thanked the unicorns Gods that listened to his prayer  _this time_. His mama welcomed him back warmly for once today, and they ate together for the first time in a few weeks.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

The next day, he waited patiently for Joonmyeon outside his house. Before yesterday, he had been doing this already for the first few days and it wasn’t so bad. His sunbae never made him wait more than 5 minutes, mainly because if he did, they were going to be late for school. And they both couldn’t have that (not that Yixing cares that much, anyways). When he saw the door open to reveal his favorite sunbae, the dongsaeng beamed at him happily and waved at him. “’Morning, Suho sunbae!”

The other seemed to stay still for a moment, surprised before finally smiling at him. It was one of his one hundred volt smiles, and yet, it didn’t make the dongsaeng melt as usual. Was it because the smile didn’t really reach his eyes? “Good morning.” He even ruffled his hair, and he always loved it when he did it to him. But it didn’t set the butterflies off. And when it didn’t set the butterflies off, he knew something was up.

But who was Zhang Yixing to ask him if something happened? He was just a dongsaeng to him and nothing more. They were people that walked home together, but could that be considered some type of friendship? Was that considered more as friends or less as friends?

Irrational fear started to grow inside of him for no reason. He wasn’t sure what to do because he was never in type of situation before. All of his ex girlfriends before were easy to figure out and he knew exactly what he needed to do to make them feel better. But what could he do to make his sunbae feel better?

Feeling his mind getting messy, he averted his eyes from that smile and tried to think of something else they could talk. Nothing in particular came into his mind, and he cursed himself for being so unimaginative. The walk to school was suddenly long with each step his sunbae took. Usually, Joonmyeon walks beside him as he rides his bicycle. Today, he walks in front of him, hunched back and head down. It pained Yixing so much to see him like that. As much as he wanted to be each second with his sunbae, at the moment, he dreaded for them to be already in school. It was too much already.

Joonmyeon paused at the school gates for a moment, making the dongsaeng nervous. Was he going to say something? When he turned around, the usual sunbae was back, if not, with a rather sadden gaze when they locked into each other’s eyes. “Nobody likes to be avoided, Yixing.” He was left there, lips parted as he face palmed himself. (He had slept so well last night, he completely forgot everything from yesterday.)

Of course, it was that.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Realizing his mistake, Yixing tried to find his sunbae all over his school. But as always, the Gods were never in favor when he wanted them to be. It was impossible finding Joonmyeon all over their big school, especially for him. He knows his way around school much better than before, but he still has a few problems every now and then. Luckily enough for him, when he asked people for directions, they were kind enough to explain him and he thanked them with his adorable smile.

However, as fate had it, there was no one around where he was. In fact, the place looked abandoned now that he takes a good look at it. He guesses he’s at the abandoned building, and that’s why there’s no one around. Yixing took out his cell phone and checked if there was signal. He was planning on calling Luhan and ask him for directions, but there was no signal. Okay, plan A failed. Now what?

Seeing he had no choice, he decides to check out the place. Every time he gets lost like this, it’s like an adventure. He never knows where he might end up at, and it’s a little exciting, to be honest. Besides, he might just find accidentally the way out of there. At worst case scenario, he breaks a window or something because he certainly doesn’t want to spend it at an abandoned building. It was abandoned for a reason.

Yixing decided to play it smart this time, and mark where he started (just in case he ends up here again. He has that tendency). He made a pretty little unicorn under a window with a pen he had on his pocket, and then finally started to explore. He walked down the hall, looking around the classrooms. They were empty as expected, and there were some graffiti’s drawn, most likely by delinquents. He then passed the piano room and paused. Yixing slowly opened the door, and noticed that the piano was still in a pretty good condition. It’s been so long since he last played a piano that he couldn’t help but want to play it.

He sat and took a moment to admire the piano once more. Yixing cranked a little his knuckles (it made him feel professional) and started to play. He was playing out of control at first because he was so overwhelmed by the nostalgia hit. He breathed in and out deeply once more, and then properly began to play  _actual_  songs. The whole room was suddenly filled with elegant and beautiful notes that resonated through out the whole building (and possibly even outside the building). It might have seem creepy to some students passing by, considering it was an abandoned building and there was piano playing, but it felt relaxing to Yixing. The wind was blowing calmly, causing the leaves in the trees to be brushed against it. The sun was up and bright already, and it made the scenery around him so much brighter. It was truly a beautiful sight that he wishes someone was around to witness it…

And his wish did come true. Because around the corner stood an impressed Joonmyeon, smiling like himself again. Yixing hadn’t noticed him enter because he was so into playing the piano again, and it made him embarrassed because he could his sunbae’s eyes boring into him. He wanted to make everything clear for him again, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop playing. Not yet, at least. So closing his eyes, he let his fingers play freely to their heart content. When the song was coming to a finish, it seemed as everything around him protested too. The sun was suddenly hidden by a few clouds passing by, and the winds had stopped blowing. Everything was quiet again.

His sunbae started to clap, closing the distance between them. “That was amazing!” he exclaimed, looking very proud at him. “I never knew you could play so well!” Yixing shrugged, feeling very embarrassed by the compliment. “I learned how to play since I was little so…” the dongsaeng explained shyly. And it was true. When they moved in to this neighborhood, his mama had brought along with them a giant piano. She used to play piano back in the day, and she taught him herself. Not a moment passed that he wasn’t eager to play the piano as soon as he got back home from school. As the years passed though, he didn’t play the piano as much because school was getting in the way so they kept the piano locked up in their basement.

There wasn’t any awkward silences between them anymore. Yixing didn’t miss a beat in their meeting. He had been eager, after all, to clear up the misunderstanding. “I’m sorry for avoiding you yesterday.” He said, smiling up a little at his sunbae. “I was sort of sick yesterday and I didn’t want you to get my cold.” It was a white lie so he didn’t mind it so much. Joonmyeon looked a little skeptical at his excuse. “You look better though.” He mumbled, and the dongsaeng couldn’t hold back the chuckle. “Notice the emphasize on the  _sort of sick_. I’m better already.”

Smiling satisfied, they both leave the abandoned building thanks to Joonmyeon. “How did you know I was over there?” Yixing asked once they were out. That was okay to ask, right? “I didn’t.” His sunbae said simply. “I was avoiding you this time, and I heard you playing the piano.”

Ignoring the avoiding you part, the dongsaeng hummed pleasantly. In the end, it made things easier for both of them so he didn’t really care.  

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Luhan was hanging out with one of his classmates, Minseok, instead of Oh stupid Sehun. Yixing made him feel better yesterday, but he was still very much mad at him. And it seemed like he was still mad at him too so what the hell. Everything that his classmate was saying was pretty uninteresting at the moment so everything he said entered one ear and left through the other.

That was until; Minseok slammed a flyer on his desk. This caught by off guard, seeing that he even jumped a little and his eyes had opened wide. He stared at his classmate for a brief moment before frowning. “Why did you just do that?” Luhan asked, trying to calm himself down. “Not cool, man!” Minseok snickered at him and shrugged. “Anyways, are you going to this party?”

This caught his attention and perked up a little, forgetting momentarily the scare. “Party? What party?” His classmate smiled widely, and he sat down in front of him. “Only the biggest party of the year. One of the seniors is the one throwing the party.” He looked down at the flyer at his desk, and read the details.

**Biggest party of the year!**

**Everyone is invited, and bring along other friends (and alcohol)!**

**Street XXX,**

**Number XXX - XXX- XXX**

He stared down the flyer in thought, and suddenly his face beamed. Even to a classmate that’s he’s not really close to, Minseok could see the mischevious gleam in Luhan’s eyes, and he could not help but join in. Whatever it was, it looked like it was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little details are crucial... u.u


	4. So let's go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for now... c:

**Everything**  after that was back to normal. Yixing walked with his sunbae back home, but took a little longer on getting there. They took a detour around the park nearby and talked some more. By the time they were back, the cutie was surprised to have found his best friend waiting for him at his house (along with a classmate of his, if Yixing was correct, his name was… Minsuk?). He was glad that Luhan had manners around his sunbae because he bowed slightly to him, acknowledging his presence.

Joonmyeon seemed to get a hint and waved at all of them before going back to his house. The cutie stared at him for a couple of minutes (that stretched to a little more than that) before his childhood friend did him a favor. He snapped his fingers next to his ear, causing him to jump a little. “Earth to Lay!” This one looked at him before frowning slightly. “What do you want, Lu?” Yixing barked with familiarity, and he literally beamed at him. “I have a great idea!”

Oh no.

Luhan’s ideas are never good. Yixing remembers painfully well all those times when he was dragged into them, and got in trouble because of it. Sure, they were fun and he liked going on adventures (and he would probably do them again if he had a chance) but he didn’t like causing trouble. He never did. His childhood friend, however, was slightly more different in that aspect. While Yixing wasn’t okay with any kind of trouble, Luhan liked the small kind of trouble; the kind that’s not really big or won’t affect anything around it. But when it was the big kind of trouble, the kind that Oh Sehun wants to get his nose into, he knows when he needs to stop.

It seemed like it was noticeable his face gone a little paler than usual because not only his best friend laughed, but his classmate laughed along too. The cutie let out a defeated sigh, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to run away from whatever it is Luhan has planned out for him. Suddenly among everything, he felt a sudden chill all over his body. He looked around just in case, and started to push his classmates inside. “Let’s get inside first. It’s cold.” Yixing said.

They made themselves home and his mama welcomed them. Luhan gave her a huge hug while Minsuk bowed politely and introduced himself. “I’m Minseok, a classmate of you’re son. It’s nice to meet you.” The cutie silently went  _oh_ , noticing that he had his classmate’s name wrong. His mama then insisted that they go up his room to hang out, and that she’ll bring snacks later for them.

Thankfully, he had cleaned up his room and saved himself from any sort of embarrassment. His childhood friend claimed his bed, throwing himself and stretching his limbs wide (and taking up all of the space). Miseok simply laughed as he sat down on his desk’s chair. Before they started to discuss whatever it was, Yixing set down his stuff and changed himself into more comfortable clothes. When he finally finished, he sat down on the floor.

He looked up at both of them tiredly and gestured for them to start. “Any moment now.” Yixing said sarcastically. His best friend suddenly sat straight up and a wide grin was placed on his face. In that moment, he wanted to wipe it off but he didn’t. “So there’s this party…” Luhan started and the cutie was already shaking his head. “No.”

“Oh, c’mon!”

“No. You’re gonna set up something.”

“At least hear me out before you draw out conclusions!” his childhood friend protested childishly. When this one saw that there was no reply, he smiled once more. He gestured to Miseok, who had a brow raised in amusement. “Minseok invited me to a party, and I thought it would be a great way to seduce your sunbae.” Yixing rubbed his temples now, sighing once more. “It’s simple! We both get you drunk and leave you two alone to work it!”

The cutie got up suddenly, feeling very embarrassed by his best friend’s suggestion. Sure, he’s dreamed about it (literally) but he never thought he would actually get to do it. The thought that there’s a possibility it could happen was so foreign and alien to him. He pushed away all of his thoughts aside and motioned to the door. “Lu, I love you, but please leave.” Yixing said, not even bothering to hide the fact he was tired. He looked apologetically to Minseok. “Sorry about him. He can be special at times.” And before Luhan could even refute back, he was kicked out by him.

After slamming his door, he could hear faintly his mom complaining about him being rude and apologizing to them. He appreciated what Luhan wanted to do, but things were already starting to seem promising. At least, he thought so. What if they went and did it, and somehow screwed things up? Because let’s be honest, God was fairly cruel to him and he would do whatever to make it possible from achieving what he wants. He wasn’t going to risk anything  _just yet_.

But he did thought about the party. If you scratch out his best friend’s plan, it was very tempting to go. Yixing hasn’t gone to a party in a long time, and it might not be bad for him to go. He could meet new people and show off his new dance moves, and get away from everything that stresses him out like a certain sunbae…

 _Dammit_ , Luhan had such a way with words.

He was actually considering going to that party.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

A couple of days passed since Yixing last heard of the party. It was brought up again by Minseok during lunch on Thursday. For some reason, their classmate started to eat lunch with them ever since they talked on Tuesday. Not that he minded. It was just strange the way it suddenly happened. That day, they were also eating lunch in the cafeteria, and in the corner of his eyes, he spotted a certain wannabe bad boy with a bunch of other known douches of the school. He sighed because that meant they still haven’t made up yet.

His childhood seemed to notice what he was looking at, and instantly frowned. However, this one looked over Minseok in attempt to forget about Oh Sehun, and flashed him one of his usual smiles, the latter averted his eyes and blushed slightly. Luhan didn’t seem to notice anything and continued talking to him animatedly. The cutie smiled at them, thinking that if they were ever to get together, then they would look very cute with each other.

Clearing his throat, Minseok spoke again, still blushing slightly. “A-anyways,” he started to say. “Are you guys going to the party this Saturday?” Luhan perked up and leaned a little too close, in Yixing’s personal opinion. “Well, I am! I don’t know about him over there.” And he even gestured to his best friend, scowling a little in doing so. The cutie snorted. “Of−” but before he even finished his sentence, someone suddenly started to tickle him around his belly, causing him to jump out of surprise and end up laughing.

He tried to get whoever it was to stop, but he couldn’t because he was too busy laughing. When the person finally stopped tickling him, he was still giggling a bit, wiping away a tear that was threatening to fall. Yixing finally turned around to see who it was, only to have his jaw drop.

It was Joonmyeon sunbae.

He looked as stunning as he did every other day, and even though they had walked to school together, his heart still fluttered like it was the first time. An adorable blush adorned his face as he stared at the man that’s responsible for making his world upside down within a matter of seconds. His heart beat quickened when he realized it was him that tickled him (and that almost made him faint at the spot because he felt himself a little dizzy suddenly. But he got his stuff together when he realized he was possibly overacting).

His charming sunbae smiled at them, and tilted his head slightly. “What’s this about a party?” he asked, a little playfully. Yixing was too absorbed into the fact he had been tickled by him that he didn’t notice the mischievous gleam in his best friend’s face. He didn’t notice how the gears began working in that evil mind of his. “There’s going to be a party at XXX on Saturday.” Luhan explained, smiling a little too wide. “Minseok and I were going but we don’t know about him.” It was only then that the cutie snapped out of his daze and sent daggers with his glare at his best friend. This one ignored him and showed no signs that he cared for that fact.

Joonmyeon then looked over at Yixing, still smiling, and completely unaware of Luhan’s real intentions. “Why don’t you go? I think it’ll be fun.” He said, and he suddenly beamed. “Why don’t we go together? That way it’ll be more fun!”

Yixing glanced quickly at his best friend, who only replied him with a smirk. If only he could wipe that smirk off his face, then it would be perfect. But he didn’t want to carelessly murder his one and only best friend so for this one time (and all the other times before) he’ll let him live. “Uh.” The dongsaeng stupidly said, looking again from Joonmyeon to his childhood friend, and swalled the big lump in his throat. That hadn’t happened in a while. “Sure!” He managed to squeak out.

His childhood friend and classmate threw their heads back and started to laugh the misery that was Zhang Yixing. This one hid his face in his hands, a deep red tinting his whole face while his sunbae chuckled at his adorable dongsaeng. “Then I’ll see you then?” Joonmyeon said, sounding almost a little hopeful but maybe that was just him. Not trusting his own voice to voice out his answer, he nods robotically and listens to the musical laugh entering from one ear of his through another.

He didn’t need to watch his sunbae leave. He could tell the moment he left from the lack of presence in the table. When Joonmyeon wasn’t there, Yixing wasn’t as happy as he was before. When Joonmyeon wasn’t there, Yixing wasn’t quite the same. When Joonmyeon  _was_  there, Yixing felt more alive than he ever did before. When Joonmyeon  _was_  there, Yixing felt like everything was suddenly ten times brighter than before.

Is this what it means to fall in love?

To be unable to imagine a world without that person? If so, then Yixing has a very severe case of Joonmyeon.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Friday was the day they were supposed to hang out again at the café. They had decided that the first time they went out together, and it was going to stay that way. Yixing liked to think of it as their alone time, and escapade from school and life in general.

The workers from last time remembered them and greeted them happily. They made some polite small talk before ordering their drinks. While Joonmyeon was insistent on having the same as last time, the dongsaeng wanted to try something new. Everything looked delicious to drink and he wasn’t sure what to pick, when one of the workers (Youngjae) smiled at him. “I think you would like our milk shake. It might take up more time though.” He suggested, and the cutie nodded his head in understanding. He found the said item on the menu and read what the choices were and what it had. The latter smiled adorably, his dimples showing in process. “Then I’ll have a chocolate milkshake!” Youngjae smiled at him back and turned back to Joonmyeon so he could charge them.

The dongsaeng went ahead and sat where they did last time. This was going to be their table from now on too.

As they waited for their drinks, they sat in a comfortable silence. Neither of them tried to speak and it was calming that way. While Yixing looked around and read the quotes and what not, Joonmyeon took out his phone and selected the camera. He tried to make it as subtly as possible (he even removed the flash) and took a picture of his dongsaeng (who was in his own mind, trying to concentrate on the song playing). He chuckled when the cutie still hadn’t realized it yet, and started to edit it. He wasn’t the best but he knew one or two things about it. Deciding to keep it a secret for now, he puts his phone back in his pockets.

Around then the order finally came, and the two males beamed at it. They drank it at their own pace because neither were in a rush. When they finished, Joonmyeon left both of the workers tips and waved at them before leaving. The two males then decided to go by the book store like the kind manager from last week told them to. Just as she told them, the book the sunbae wanted was there and he bought it without a second thought. It was an adorable sight to see his sunbae so excited for something, and it made Yixing’s heart swell even more. Indeed, walking together has proved to be more effective than any other thing. He had never seen him so excited about something like that in school. After that, they decided to go look at clothes because the dongsaeng was very insistent about it. He argued that he had brought money just in case he saw anything that caught his eye (but in reality, he just wanted to look good tomorrow at the party). Joonmyeon gave in when Yixing started batting his eyelashes rapidly and pouting slightly because he couldn’t take it. This one beamed at him as they entered the first clothing shop they spotted.

According to Luhan, if he wanted to catch his sunbae’s attention then he needed to look eye catching. Sexy. Furrowing his eyebrows determined, Yixing set out towards the men’s section and begins looking for clothes. He was positive he had a shirt back at home, but pants? All of them were used up and not party material. The cutie finally found a pair of jeans that were sexy enough, and told Joonmyeon he would change in to them.

Getting into those pants he chose proved to be difficult because they were not only skinny, but ripped.  _Very_ ripped. As in like, on one of his knees had a giant hole that extended a little bit to his thigh, and on the other one; two slightly smaller holes on his thigh and on his knee. Even  _he_  felt embarrassed choosing this kind of pants that he doesn’t usually choose. But if this were the type of pants that can grab his sunbae’s attention, then he’s willing on buying them.

However, he didn’t expect Joonmyeon’s reaction. When he got out off the dressing room, he called out to him and his sunbae turned to him. Then he turned  _red._  Like a really noticeable and very embarrassed red. For God’s sake, he even stuttered his next words. “A-A-aren’t y-you reve-veling too m- much?”

And if Yixing thought that was the end, he was  _way_  wrong. His sunbae then took off his coat and placed it on his dongsaeng’s shoulder, trying to cover him up.

Needless to say, Yixing was on Cloud 9.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

The party started at eight so they still had a bit of time to get ready. His childhood friend decided to pay him a visit and help him pick out his clothes. Yixing proudly had showed him the pants he bought yesterday with Joonmyeon, and smirked proudly when he heard Luhan gasped. The latter picked the pants up and looked at them in admiration. “These are perfect Lay!” he praised. “These pants will definitely get you in bed with him!” Yes, the cutie smacked his arm in embarrassment.

Whatever happened tonight between him and his sunbae, he wanted it to be because they truly liked each other. Not because they were drunk and they couldn’t control themselves. He still thought it was early for him to be confessing and what not, but this was only a what if. If things got out of hand, then he hoped it was because they liked each other.

Of course, his best friend had different ideas for him. Luhan was already going on that they should use protection and what he should do if this type of situation occurred. It was a nice thing to do, to give him advice about sex, but it wasn’t going to happen tonight so why bother? Yixing was about to shush him when they heard his phone vibrate. His best friend suddenly beamed, his whole face brightening up in a whole new level of happiness, and practically pounced on his phone.

Seeing how his best friend was acting strange, Yixing decided it was time for some answers. He still had some suspicions and he wasn’t completely sure, but that would change today. “So Lu,” he started off, not sure how to phrase his thoughts. He paused to think about it and continued. “What’s with you and Minseok?” The latter cheek’s burned in embarrassment immediately, and he averted his eyes to look everywhere but his best friend eyes. “We’re nothing…”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah.” He paused before he added shyly. “But he’s nice…”

“What about Oh Sehun? I thought you liked him.” All traces of fondness were suddenly gone, and he looked sadden. Bitter almost as he spoke again more quietly. “He’s a dick…” Yixing patted his back comfortingly, remaining in silence. Now he wishes he hadn’t brought up the answer because it’s a little awkward now. It doesn’t last long the awkwardness when Luhan’s mood take a 180 degree change, and he’s all peaches and smiles.

After all, the past was in the past and they had a party they needed to go. For tonight, they were both going to forget everything and have fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think will happen in the next chapter? ^^


	5. Crazy night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: So much swearing, bad attempt at smut (its been a while), weird situations & possibly word vomit! 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

**Once** the cutie was done dressed up, he wasted no time and went over to his neighbor’s house to wait for him. Luhan was with him so he wasn’t completely nervous about his sunbae’s reaction to _him._ He admitted he looked pretty hot tonight and Joonmyeon would be a fool if he couldn’t notice that much. His usually curly hair was straightened out with the help of his childhood friend, and it was styled to make him look like (and he quotes) _“a kouhai that wants to be noticed by their senpai”_ (clearly, his best friend has been watching too much anime), which was in fancy words for something Luhan did to him. He wasn’t sure what he did _exactly_ , but he looked nice so it didn’t matter. They had settled with a normal t-shirt over one that’s a little longer and the jeans he bought with his sunbae. To end his look, he wore some bracelets and his used up converse.

Yixing didn’t want to jinx anything, but he had a feeling that night was going to spectacular. Maybe it was the excitement that was finally starting to affect him, he wasn’t sure. But all of that changed when Joonmyeon walked out his house, and he looked, well, handsome (don’t get him wrong him though. He always looked handsome, but that night in particular, he looked more handsome).  

His sunbae’s dark brown hair was styled back so his face was more visible, a beautiful eye smile accompanying him when they shared eye contact. He immediately broke eye contact and checked his sunbae openly because he figured it would be relatively casual and okay to do so. Joonmyeon was wearing a denim button shirt with some khaki pants that fit him a little too well, and some shoes Yixing wasn’t sure what brand they were. The dongsaeng blushed profoundly as he rubbed his neck nervously, avoiding eye contact. Joonmyeon didn’t seem to notice anything as usual and took his hand in his. “Let’s go.”

Yixing wasn’t sure if he saw Luhan was smirking or not, which he probably was because that’s how he is sometimes, and he makes a mental to return the favor later to him. For the whole night, he wasn’t going to worry about the little things and put his flirt on (or well, try to).

Getting to the party was fairly easy because it turned out the host of the party was a friend of Joonmyeon. Apparently a friend of a friend of a friend of his explained the directions to the party and it turned out to be a house close by. However, unlike most houses around the block (and maybe it was even overly cliché), the house was distinctive from the rest of the houses because it was not _just_ a house. It was a mansion. Yixing recognizes the house from passing it by on daily basis but seeing it up close was another thing completely. It was breathtaking with its giant mowed lawn at the gate with flowers of all kinds blooming beautifully and giving life to the building. There was even an alpaca fountain on the center of it all and although it was impressive as heck, Yixing still thinks it would have been better if it was a unicorn fountain. But that’s just him.

Since there was a party that night, it didn’t look twice as majestic as it usually does. There were cars parked all over the lawn and there were even a couple of people outside, laughing loudly and drinking from a cup in their hands. Before entering inside, he noticed that people had trashed the wonderful alpaca fountain with cups inside and he never felt angrier than at that moment. _Rude!_  

If the outside appearance was like that, then inside was another world. The music was blasting off from everywhere (Yixing couldn’t see the speakers anywhere around them so he wasn’t sure. It sure felt like it though) and people were dancing drunkenly already to it. People were grinding each other like it was no one’s business and he felt embarrassed looking at it. He shouldn’t have though, considering it wasn’t his first time seeing it happen. His sunbae seemed unfazed at the events and continued looking around. At the corners of the room, he saw some kids doing something shady and then spacing out to some random day dream. He was pretty sure he knew what they were doing and he made a mental note to not even approach them. The snack bar wasn’t anywhere in sight, which meant he had to go look for it himself. Yixing turned around to Luhan only to see him in his own world with Minseok. He smiled and decided to leave them alone for now. His best friend needed this after all.

“Wanna look for the snack bar?” his sunbae asked loudly since the music wouldn’t allow them to talk normally with each other. The latter nodded, letting himself be dragged by Joonmyeon again (not that he minded).

Trying to walk in a crowd of people dancing proved to be difficult, especially when they were holding hands with each other. People bumped into Yixing from all over the sides and his hand kept falling out of his sunbae’s hold because of it. In return, Joonmyeon only held his hand tighter than before and his heart raced faster than before. He looked at their connected hands and blushed innocently, realizing all over again that Joonmyeon’s hands were firm as he had imagined. His hands began to feel sweaty and he worried that the other would notice it, but it quickly disappeared when he saw how distracted his sunbae was. In the dim lighting, his eyes seemed to shine and twinkle with excitement, and it was hard to believe for a moment that Joonmyeon was the older one. There was a childlike innocence in his behavior and Yixing found it all the more endearing. He looked once again at their hands, a smile present on his face this time and giggled cutely, earning a curious glance from his sunbae. “What are you laughing at?”

“It’s a secret.”

Joonmyeon narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before entering a big room that was identical to the one they were previously in. The only difference was that maybe there were less people there and more furniture you could actually sit down on. The music wasn’t as loud as before either and the snack bar wasn’t a friendly snack bar as he had originally imagined either. It was a legit bar with someone taking the people’s order and serving them drinks of all kinds. Yixing stared in awe as the bartender shook up a couple of drinks by heart, not even batting an eye when people tried distracting him from the drink. It was amazing to say the least and he doesn’t get why there aren’t that many people around here when they had this kind of performance.

Both males walked over the so called snack bar and waited for the bartender to finish up his current drink. They didn’t mind the wait, seeing as they stared dumbly at the bartender making the drinks. As he made the drinks, Yixing noticed that the bartender was a tall lad with a rather lanky body, unmistakable dirty blond hair even in the dim lighting. If it wasn’t for his current crush on his sunbae, he probably would’ve fallen for the charming smile. When the bartender finished with the current order, he gave them a once over before smiling widely at Joonmyeon, pearly white teeth showing in the process. “Hey, man, you made it!” the latter said, leaning his hands on the counter as he stared at him. Something was odd about his behavior, but Yixing couldn’t exactly tell what it was about him that made him… shady. Again, he thinks it’s just him being paranoid and easily discards the thought without a second thought.

Joonmyeon smiles back easily before shrugging casually, “What? You thought I wouldn’t come?”

“Well, it’s hard to get you out of that house sometimes.” The bartender doesn’t miss a beat, earning an eye roll from the latter (which is a first for Yixing to see and that doesn’t sit well with him exactly, but he ignores it). “What can I get you guys?”

“Oh,” Joonmyeon exclaimed as he gestures to his dongsaeng, “I didn’t introduce you guys. Yifan, this is Yixing, my dongsaeng. Yixing, this is Yifan, a friend of mine from another school.”

The latter flashed him another friendly smile, “Nice to meet you.”

He bowed slightly, the annoying feeling from earlier eating him alive. He’s not sure how, but he managed to smile a little. What was up with him suddenly? “Nice to meet you too.”

“As for our drinks, just two pairs of beer.” His sunbae added, looking at Yixing for confirmation, to which this one nodded dumbly. He muted whatever they said afterword, deciding that it wasn’t important whatever they talked about, and strayed off from them. He wanted to admire the fine details of the mansion since it’s his first time at the fancy house; he might never come again. Besides, he needed a breather already.

He strayed off from the crowded rooms and walked through long and white hallways, admiring the paintings that were hung up. There were some paintings that he recognized like a copy of the Starry Night by Van Gogh, and there were some that he couldn’t recognize that were apparently painted by a French artist. The owner of the mansion seemed to be aiming for a minimalistic theme as he organized the paintings; they were organized by bigger to smaller to bigger again and to smaller again. It was especially interesting to see because there wasn’t always a small painting. Sometimes there was a small photo frame of a picture taken by some famous photographer or by owner themselves. Yixing felt that whoever lived here was definitely artistic unlike him. He had the drawing skills of a fifth grader (but that didn’t stop him from drawing and from admiring other people’s art).

As he continued walking down the hallway, he noticed that the paintings came to a halt when they reached a door. These were probably guest rooms if they were fairly close to the living room, so without holding back, he entered the room. His intuition was right; it was a guest room. It was a humble guest room big enough for two people at most, a single queen sixed bed with closet and personal bathroom. Yixing noted that if he got sleepy later on, he could come here and crash the night. The owner of the mansion probably wouldn’t even notice his presence with everything else that’s going on.

He closed the door and instinctively looked over to where he thought he came from, and then to what seemed new. He thought back to his sunbae and his so-called-friend, and continued walking toward the new part of the mansion. Joonmyeon was probably busy anyways; he wouldn’t have noticed if he ditched him for a bit. Perhaps it was a bad idea, considering his bad sense of direction, but he continued anyways.

It turned out that, yes, it was a bad because of several reasons. _One_ , the hallways were identical to one another. Each one of them were disturbingly white, endless and the paintings were repetitive. Yixing began to question the owner’s decisions as he stopped a moment to take a breath, looking over the paintings and photographs he passed, at least, like five times (or more). Maybe the owner wanted them to get lost and never see the daylight again, or maybe they simply weren’t counting with wondering and curious guests like him. The latter seemed the most reasonable, but that wasn’t important at the moment. _Two_ , he could barely hear the music, which could only mean one thing. He had wondered off deep into the mansion without noticing it, which means, _three_ , time must’ve passed. _Four_ , his cellphone died on him so if under any extreme circumstances he’s killed by whatever, nobody will know what happened to him. This is probably Karma getting back at him for feeling like shit and ditching Joonmyeon when he had finally asked him out on a date. It was supposed to be super fluffy, his sunbae falling for him, unicorns popping rainbows, and maybe making out with each other. Maybe. Instead, it turned out like this.

Oh, and _five_ , he feels like he’s being followed.

He’s very aware that he tends to over exaggerate things, that he’s being paranoid, that he can’t be the only one that’s walking around the mansion, but he can’t help it. He hasn’t been alone for a while. Ever since Joonmyeon started walking with him to school, he hasn’t really had much time to be alone because at school, he’s with Luhan and Minseok. By the time school has finished and Joonmyeon has walked him home, his mama is there already with dinner made. He can’t really say he’s “alone” in his room because their rooms are separated by a thick wall of cement. He used to be okay being alone, but that wasn’t the case anymore. Yixing doesn’t want to be alone and he desperately wishes that it’s just his imagination, and that his sunbae would hurry up and find him (if he’s noticed that he was gone, anyways).  

He fastens his pace, taking long strides instead of the small and cautious steps he took once he started exploring around. Yixing bit his lower lip in anxiety as he heard what he thinks are footsteps behind him echoing throughout the whole hallway. No, it must be his imagination. It must be. He’s not some stupid heroine in some sick horror movie; he’s Zhang Yixing, the cute boy with a cute crush on a cute sunbae of his. He doesn’t make decisions easily and he thinks things through before he acts on his decisions. He might be clumsy and he might be forgetful, but he comes through when he needs to do something important _like getting the fuck away from there as fast he can._

Yixing tries to remember which turn he took and what rooms he had entered on his way there. He’s speed walking as he looks around his surroundings for any type of hint, something that could help him out in this situation. He shuts his eyes tightly, vague memories of what he looked over coming back weakly. Nothing is helpful, however, because everything he remembered was just like everything around him, and he curses at his lousy memory. It probably wouldn’t help much, but he took random turns hoping that it would confuse the person that’s walking behind him (assuming that he’s not some psychopath after him).

Much to his dislike, it didn’t work. The person was persistent on following him until the end of time, it seemed, as he kept up to tail with Yixing’s steps. They were almost walking synchronized, and the realization terrified him so much that he couldn’t help but sprint. Now he knows for sure that it’s not his imagination when he hears the footsteps closing in on him. His heart accelerates faster with each random he took out of desperation, pounding loud and clear to his ears. His legs wanted to give in after having walked so much without really stopping to take a break, but he continued running. If he was in a better mood and he wasn’t terrified, then perhaps he would’ve enjoyed the breeze against his face. It didn’t feel that bad.  

Everything seemed helpless until something catched his attention as he continued running. The first thing he noticed was that the music was louder than it was a second ago when all he could hear were their footsteps. Not only was there music, but there was also a faint conversation between a group of people taking place nearby them. Of course, all he had to do was follow the music; it would lead him back to the living room and he’ll easily lose him in the crowd of horny teenagers. It was full proof! With the little strength he had, he persisted and ran towards where the music sounded most prominent.

As he was reaching the living room, he bumped into people and interrupted their conversation for a brief moment. Yixing mentally apologized to them and ran, ignoring their angry shouts after him. He was finally reaching the living room, Thank God, and there were so many people getting it on that it just made it easier for him to hide in the crowd. The footsteps were camouflaged by the music and he could no longer hear them, but he continued running, feeling high on adrenaline. All he knew was that he needed to get out of there, reach his house, no, wait, backtrack a bit. He needed to get out of there with his sunbae, he couldn’t leave him alone with that person, _wait_. He needed to get out of there with his sunbae, Luhan and Minseok, and maybe Sehun if he’s willing, and fuck, he’d feel bad about leaving Yifan there as well. Okay, he’d take everyone with him and---,

“Yixing!”

Someone held his wrist, halting him completely from running away from the party. He was panting hard, eyes wide with confusion as he looked over to who stopped him. Emotions flooded over as he saw that it was his sunbae, looking equally as distraught as he was feeling (and probably looking). It soon changed to worry, his hold on him only tightening as he spoke, “ _Jesus_ , where were you? One moment I was talking to you and Yifan, and then you’re gone.”

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out and instead, he looked like a fish gulping for water. Stupid. Dumb. But honestly, what was new? “I mean, it would’ve been fine if you were gone for a couple of minutes or something, but it’s been an hour or two since I last saw you.”

The realization that he was gone longer than he intended to dawned onto him, and all he could think was how rash he had been with his decisions. So much for the thoughtful person he thought himself to be. If he had ignored whatever it was it was he felt of their close friendship, they could’ve been doing everything Yixing had in mind when he came to the party. He felt guilty for having made his sunbae worried over him and, “I, I’m sorry… I was wondering around and I got lost and…” _I also got chased by someone, but this isn’t the time for that so_ , “I’m sorry for making you worry… I promise I’ll make it up to you?” he said as he offered a sheepish smile, hoping that Joonmyeon would give in once more to his dimples.

Thankfully, his dimples are always too much to resist them. Joonmyeon shook his head as he ruffled his head affectionately, making the latter blush at the contact, “Sounds like a very Yixing-thing to do. You’re forgiven.”

He perked up at the words, “Really?”

“Yeah, but you’ll have to drink with me. Sounds fair, right?” He offered one of those charming smiles that makes him smile back, and he nodded, the chasing incident forgotten momentarily.

They had to return to the snack bar and much to Yixing’s pleasant surprise, Yifan wasn’t working anymore. Apparently, the latter had to work somewhere else and he was only working there until the _real_ bartender arrived. The real bartender went by the name Tao and he looked intimidating at first, but after Yixing talked him down, he realized that the guy was just a big fluff ball. They chatted a bit until Tao served them their beers and attended someone else, leaving them alone. Both males looked at each other with a matching smile on their faces and toasted to whatever they thought was suitable enough.

It had been a while since Yixing last drank beer, but it felt cold and refreshing as he chugged it down his throat. Maybe it was the fact that he had been running up until then, but it tasted better than what he remembered. He needed more. Joonmyeon was barely finishing his first drink when the younger ordered them two more. His sunbae gave him a look over, worried that his dongsaeng was already drunk after one drink. Yixing seemed to sense him much to his surprise, and assured him that he wasn’t drunk yet, that he knows what his limit is, and that he should trust him because it was true. He was nowhere near drunk yet. Tao brought them the requested beers and he happily drank it, his body feeling lighter than it was a second ago.

By his fourth drink, Yixing joined the danced floor. He was dancing accordingly to the beat, everyone stepping away to leave him some space to dance and watched as his body swiftly delivered body rolls and did the dougie. Everyone cheered for him, even Joonmyeon, and he continued dancing despite not being at his best at the moment. He smiled as he danced, feeling alive and on fire as his eyes met his sunbae.

The line between reality and fantasy was starting to blur by then, and he mistook the lovely twinkle in Joonmyeon’s eyes for something more. His heart felt elated at the flame of hope and he didn’t hesitate when he took his hand and pulled him into the dance floor. His sunbae struggled, claiming that he can’t dance and that it’d be embarrassing for him to dance, but with Yixing’s secure hold around him, he eventually gave him. They’re looking into each other’s eyes, and it feels absolutely magical.

By his seventh drink, logic and reason are thrown out of the window when Joonmyeon crosses his arms around his neck. They’re one of the few that are slow dancing, the rest are jumping excitedly and laughing to the pop song that was currently playing at the moment. There’s a small distance between their faces, noses touching barely as they danced slowly, his sunbae’s feet on top of his since “he couldn’t dance”. Yixing’s thinking about gorgeous Joonmyeon looks under the funky violate lighting, how his lips look really nice to kiss, how his eyes are a pool of stars, how his lips look really nice to kiss, and oh, how his lips look really nice to kiss.

Surprisingly, it’s not him the one that takes the leap. It’s Joonmyeon who took it by gently pressing his lips against his before he pulled back to see his reaction. Yixing doesn’t thoroughly process it except that he was kissed by his sunbae and that his lips felt really nice against his. This time he presses their lips back together, and then they’re kissing each other back.

They’re not dancing anymore. Instead, Yixing’s pressed up against one of those white walls from a while ago, Joonmyeon’s strong and toned arms cornering him. He can feel a hard on already from his sunbae’s lust hooded eyes, and his hands desperately look for his shirt to pull him in. Joonmyeon lets himself be pulled him, smirking at how desperate the younger looked for his touch, and kisses back passionately. It’s a constant battle for dominance, both males trying to outdo one another by deepening the kiss and sliding their tongues against each other’s. It’s leaving them both out of breath, but neither make a sound of disapproval until Yixing moans softly. It’s not really a sound of disapproval as far as they’re concerned.  

He’s a lot more vocal once Joonmyeon trails over to his neck and he sucks in hard expertly like had done it countless of times already. Arms that were once cornering him were now teasing hands grabbing the latter’s groin. He works his magic on him (it must be magic because otherwise he’s not sure how he does it), and Yixing’s in a deep trance as he tries to even his breathing. It’s so much better than what he’s been dreaming and some part of him still can’t believe it’s happening, but he leans in anyways, hiding his face on his shoulder as he lets himself become a mess. Not much has happened and he’s already like this, how embarrassing, but he can’t find it in him to care. Not when Joonmyeon kisses him softly on his cheeks and nibbles his ear, causing him to giggle at the contact.

They’re back to kissing again once his sunbae decides that it’s enough of teasing him there, and his hands slip under his shirt. They fumble with the fabric, and a, “Oh God, you’re so cute when you’re awkward at something,” comes from Yixing and Joonmyeon pinches his nipples as a way of payback. He yelps into the kiss, temporarily back to Earth, until his sunbae distracts him once more with his wandering hands. They’re busy familiarizing with his body and he’s fine with it, and Yixing decides that it’s okay with him to do the same. With anticipating hands, he lets his hands wander around, from Joonmyeon’s soft hair, to his shoulders, to underneath his shirt and he’s so fascinated by the sounds he makes. He’s probably never sound sexier than when he grunted out his name along with the “ _Ah, fuck._ ” That probably means he’s doing something right.

They come to a stop when they both realize that they were painfully hard from making out with each other. The logical thing at the moment would be to continue, and Yixing had no doubts that he wanted to get it on with his sunbae. Joonmyeon had the audacity to look at him as if he’s asking for permission when he was the one that initiated everything that was taking place, and Yixing, feeling a little impatient couldn’t help himself but kiss him again, “Just take me already.”

It didn’t happen like that. Yixing carried his sunbae to one of the guest rooms he passed earlier since he was taller one between him. Not that Joonmyeon seemed to mind, his hands crossed around his neck and twirling his hair like some girls often did when they flirted. Once he threw him on the bed, the dongsaeng took his shirt off and got on top of him, taking full advantage that he was on top. It only lasted for a bit when the latter somehow flipped them over, and he was sitting on top of him. He smiled mischievously as he took off his shirt, revealing a pleasant sight that Yixing couldn’t see properly because of the nasty shirt. “Don’t regret this.”

“Believe me,” he breathed out, shaky hands reaching out to touch Joonmyeon’s porcelain skin, “I won’t.”

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

The party had been wonderful so far. Minseok had been nothing but a gentleman to him. He brought him his cup of drink when he didn’t feel like moving, and he asked him to dance with him (to which he said _heck yeah_ , and found out that he knew how to slow dance very well). He held his hand tightly and made sure he didn’t lose him in the crowd, and brought him to some place quieter when he had a small headache. They talked about many things, and he made him bend over in laughter at some joke he made. Up until that point, everything sounds romantic and perfect.

However, there were certain times when Luhan looked into his eyes and saw something familiar in them that he saw in someone else, and it depressed him. This wasn’t why he came to the party in the first place. He came to the party spend a lovely night with Minseok because he’s a nice boy that’s actually really cute especially when he smiles and blushes when he says something embarrassing. He deserves the best and it wouldn’t be fair to him for him to be so wishy washy with his feelings. Luhan used to be certain about everything; about himself, about his decisions, about his future, about his love life… but that doesn’t seem to be the case anymore. He’s never felt more confused as he has when he stares into Miseok’s eyes because the truth is that he’s ultimately reminded by Oh Sehun, his former crush.

He wouldn’t have felt so confused if it wasn’t for him being stupid. If Oh Sehun had listened to his advice instead of trying to blend in with the cool kids, then surely, they’ve would’ve gone together to this party. By this time, past midnight, they would’ve been exchanging saliva because despite not having the official label of “boyfriends”, they kinda were already. Luhan’s not sure as to why they never really made it official between them because there was nothing stopping them. The only thing stopping them were themselves, and look how it turned out. Hah.

Then again, perhaps, it was for the best because Oh Sehun was always full of shit like that.

Luhan remembers that time when Oh Sehun tried to rent some rated movies for them to watch, back when they were still small eight graders with awkward boner problems. He didn’t accompany him to the store because one, _what if we get caught_ , two, you needed an ID for it and three, who would jerk off to some random woman in some illogical situation that somehow makes her panty visible? Sure, he’s seen some from his laptop, but he never really understood some of the plot lines. Oh Sehun called him a coward, but Luhan ignored him and waited for his friend to arrive. When he didn’t, he visited by the store where they were selling them, and saw him being scolded by a teacher of theirs.

(He’ll conveniently leave out the part where he laughed his ass later on when they let him go, and they settled for buying some bubble tea.)

Or that other time when Oh Sehun tried to steal a CD from a music shop and chickened out before he could even take anything. Luhan had strongly advised him at the time to forget about it, that he’ll buy it for him later, but Oh Sehun is very impatient. Instead of waiting like he had been told to do, he visited the music shop and rounded the shop before he found the CD he wanted. He had it in hands, and not to mention, it was the perfect time to steal it since no one was paying attention to him. Instead, he shakily left the CD behind and ran from the music store, hugging Luhan tightly and telling him all about the horrible experience he went through.

(He’ll also conveniently leave out the part where he bought it for him later on, and Oh Sehun wouldn’t stop thanking him for it with hugs and kisses.)

(He won’t admit it, not to himself, that it breaks his heart to know that Oh Sehun is trying to be someone he’s not to a bunch of class a d-bags that probably don’t even care about him. He’s never been sure as to why he’s been attracted to that type of crowd when he in reality is such a lovely human being, and he misses them hanging out together. He misses when there used to be an “us” instead of an “I”, when they used to be known as an item. He misses their cuddles late during the night, his warm, secure arms around his body, his body shaking in laughter at some joke he said, he misses his smile… He desperately wishes that he would just fucking realize that those d-bags aren’t worth his time.)

Luhan is waiting for Minseok at one of the couches near the snack bar; he told him that he was going to go to the bathroom. The party wasn’t nowhere near its end. He doesn’t know how people can dance until they drop (literally) and still get it on later, and not suffer a horrible hangover the next morning. It’ll remain as a mystery to him since he’s never suffered a hangover. He knows what his limit is and he sticks to it no matter how tempted he may be to drink another one. The only reason why he knows hangovers are a nasty experience was because Yixing went through it the first time he drank. He remembers how the latter had looked so done with life on his bed, taking his medicine that his mother left him on his night table. Since then, he knew better than to just drink the night away.

He was casually minding his own business when someone bumped into him. He turned around to see to who it was and he felt his body turn into stone. No _fucking_ way in Hell was Oh Sehun standing in front of him, looking as surprised as he was feeling. His throat went dry and his heart accelerated more than before, alive, contradicting his own body that was standing frozen cold. He mustered up the best glare he could give at the moment, and he supposes that it was a pretty nasty glare with the way Oh Sehun seemed to be intimidated by him. He hears something coming behind the latter, and he realizes that Oh Sehun wasn’t alone. Of course he wasn’t. He was with those class a d-bags he loathed ever since he lost him.

It still didn’t stop him from scoffing in disbelief as he looked away, his pose suggesting that he was annoyed, which he very much was. “L-Luhan, I, I didn’t know you would be here…” Oh Sehun said lamely with pink cheeks. Poor baby, was he embarrassed in front of his cool friends? Too _fucking_ bad he wasn’t giving any shit.

“Well, here I am,” he said with an eye roll before he smiled at him sarcastically, “Why? You wouldn’t want me witnessing something nasty?”

“N-No, it’s not that! I just wasn’t expecting to bump into you…” Oh Sehun explained, signaling his cool friends to give them some time alone. “Where’s Yixing?”

“Somewhere.”

Oh Sehun licked his lips nervously, “ _Oh_ -kay… you’re not alone then?”

“Does it matter to you?” He spat out with a glare, causing the latter to wince.

“W-Well, yeah,” Oh Sehun paused as he gathered courage, “I mean, despite everything that happened, I still care about you.”

Luhan was about to reply with a nasty _Sure, you do_ , when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He looked up and was surprised to see that the owner of the arm was none other than Minseok. It was a terribly cliché scene from a shojou manga, but it still didn’t stop the butterflies from tickling his stomach. He had a pleasant smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes as it usually did, giving Oh Sehun a once over, “Too bad, ‘cause he’s with me.” Miseok said confidentially with a shrug, silently basking in Oh Sehun’s twist of emotions.

“Who’s this cunt?” he spat in dislike and obvious jealousy.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve introduced myself,” Minseok said coolly, not backing down, “I’m Minseok, and I also care about Luhan.”

The said male blushed despite having been suspicious about it for a while.

This time Oh Sehun scoffed in disbelief as he eyed the pair of males, “Well, I’d hate to burst your bubble,” he paused, “But Luhan’s mine.”

“I’d rather not turn this into a competition though,” Minseok said as he tilted his head in thought, enraging the latter even more. “It’s Luhan’s choice in the end, after all.”

“May the best man win then,” Oh Sehun said looking over at Luhan before leaving the pair alone. Luhan watched him return to his cool friends and how they seemed to joke about something that made him laugh. It pained him to watch the scene unfold, but his attention was back on Minseok when he felt the hold on his loosen up. The latter sighed as he hid his face, “Oh God, I never thought he’d be so intense!”

Which caused him to laugh his ass off and forget about the tense encounter with his former crush. 


End file.
